Rise of the Star Gang
by Game2002
Summary: Star Gang is an evil organization causing troubles in Eagleland and must be put to stop. ONLY chapter 3 will be rated R, the other chapters are PG13.
1. Default Chapter

Please read and review, I haven't got much reviews in my stories. Please review, even if it's going to be negative comments.  
  
RISE OF THE STAR GANG  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Peach and Samus without her armor is coming home from the groceries.  
  
Peach: We sure bought a lot.  
  
Samus: The prices are getting cheaper all the time.  
  
Peach: It's a great deal to buy one ice-cream and you not only get another ice-cream free but also a ticket to a Winter 2010-2011 Fashion Show.  
  
Samus: They must be surprised that we bought ice-creams during winter.  
  
Peach: I'm sure Roy will go the show that is 2 days from now. It said lower than age 18 isn't allowed.  
  
Samus: Fashions are getting more and more revealing all the time.  
  
They saw some people destroying things.  
  
Samus: They're robbing the jewel shop and destroying cars!  
  
Peach: Those heartless thugs!  
  
Samus: You stop it!  
  
Thug 1: How dare you tell us the Star Gang to stop destroying things?  
  
Thug 2: This is our job.  
  
Thug 3: To be precise, this is our hobby.  
  
Samus: I can beat the crap out of you even without my armor!  
  
Peach: I'll guard the groceries, you do the fighting.  
  
Samus did some acrobatic moves and knocked out the thugs.  
  
Thug 1: You're strong, lady.  
  
Thug 2: But definitely not stronger than our boss.  
  
Thug 3: We Star Gang will someday rule the world!  
  
Police: Hey you! You guys were destroying things! You're under arrest!  
  
Thug 1: Our members will come for more!  
  
Soon afterwards...  
  
Peach: We're home.  
  
Link: You and Zelda were on TV.  
  
DK: It said that you fought members of the Star Gang.  
  
Mewtwo: This Star Gang is getting dangerous as ever.  
  
Yoshi: We need to keep an eye on them.  
  
Phone: ring  
  
Bowser: (Answers) For the 100th time, this is not Caesar's Pizza Palace!!!!!  
  
Samus: You'll be happy about this, Roy.  
  
Roy: Fashion tickets! It 2 days from now. I'll go.  
  
Zelda: Pervert  
  
Roy: You wouldn't call it pervert. Fashion are to be admired by people who view the clothes and bodies as beauty, art, and god-given gifts.  
  
Some times later, in the Smashers' underground lab.  
  
Falco: What's that strange machine the size of a desk?  
  
Fox: My father made it years ago. It's a machine for creating war tools.  
  
Falco: Sounds cool.  
  
Fox: I wouldn't want to make dangerous weapons, we don't need them.  
  
Falco: Looks like it's still working.  
  
Fox: There's someone viewing us from the window near the ceiling!  
  
Falco: There's no one.  
  
Fox: I'm sure I saw it.  
  
Ness and Young Link (YL) were out in the snow.  
  
Ness: Winter made baseball close.  
  
YL: It's funner to play in the snow.  
  
Pokey: NESS!!!!!  
  
Ness: Not again.  
  
Pokey: I'm gonna get you! See my super-duper-ultra-magnificent butt slam! (Jumps at Ness)  
  
Ness used PK Fire to burn Pokey's butt, sending Pokey flying into the distance like a lighted firework.  
  
YL: Poor him.  
  
Ness: Serve him right.  
  
Both of them were being watched from a camera hidden in a tree, which was transmitted to a hidden base.  
  
???: They're one of the 26 Smashers. I've decided to make a deal with them in order to obtain their weapon-making machine.  
  
Thug: What deal will you make, boss?  
  
That night...  
  
Luigi: Saw the TV news? A Star Gang member attacked an old woman. Suddenly, Pokey fell from the sky and landed on the member, thus making Pokey well known.  
  
Ness: They should thanks me instead.  
  
Phone: ring  
  
Bowser: (Answers) You $#&%!@ moron! This is not Caesar's Pizza Palace!!!!!  
  
Captain Falcon (CF): THIEF!!!! STOP!!!!!  
  
Mario: Whatsa wrong?  
  
CF: A Star Gang member came in from the window and stole my best F-Zero vehicle model!!!!! He's still on the street!  
  
Kirby: What are we waiting for? Let's go get him!  
  
The Smashers ran out the house and went after the thief.  
  
Member: I'm chased! I'll never be able to escape!  
  
Jigglypuff rolled after the thief and caught him.  
  
Member: Forgive me! I was following my boss's order!  
  
CF: Who is your boss and why did you stole my toy!  
  
Suddenly, the Star Gang member exploded in bloody pieces.  
  
Popo: Eew...  
  
Nana: How horrible!  
  
CF: Good thing my toy is all right.  
  
In the base...  
  
???: Good thing I attached a remote bomb onto him and detonate it before he tells the truth. My first plan to swap the toy for the weapon-making machine failed!  
  
Back home...  
  
Dr. Mario: Why did the Star Gang stole Falcon's toy.  
  
CF: They're interested in car models?  
  
The first chapter ends here. Who is the boss of the Star Gang? He seems to know who the Smashers are. You'll know it very soon. Please read and review. 


	2. chatper 2

Chapter 2  
  
One morning...  
  
Peach: (looking out the window) Ah, morning is here! What a lovely day to begin! The snow is as white as my fair skin! The day is as lovely as my face! (Gets hit by a snowball) WHO DID THAT?!!?  
  
Pokey: Hey Pooch! Tell Ness to come out at once!  
  
Peach: I'm Peach, not Pooch!  
  
Ness: Not giving up, are you?  
  
Pokey: See my Pokey Tornado!  
  
Pokey starts spinning like mad and soon got dizzy and fell to the ground.  
  
Ness: Well?  
  
Pokey: I gotta practice more. I'll be back! (Runs off)  
  
Phone: ring  
  
Bowser: I'm not picking it anymore!  
  
Kirby: Hello? It's you, Gooey. How's it going?  
  
Marth: Shouldn't you kids be at school?  
  
YL: It's winter vacation.  
  
Marth: I forgot that.  
  
Phone: ring  
  
Bowser: Someone pick it up.  
  
Ganondorf: (Answers) Hello? Hey, Onox! It's glad to hear from you!  
  
Peach: Breakfast is ready!  
  
Yoshi/Kirby: Finally!  
  
Phone: ring  
  
Bowser: Anyone picking it?  
  
Falco: (Answers) Hello? What's up, Slippy?  
  
Luigi: The newspaper said Star Gang is causing havoc again.  
  
Mario: They're dangerous.  
  
Phone: ring  
  
Bowser: I'll get it. (Answers) Hello? Why must you always call the wrong number?! This is not Caesar's Pizza Palace!!!!  
  
Soon...  
  
Popo: Let's go play on our sled!  
  
Nana: Yeah!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
???: Kidnap one of the weaker Smashers and we'll have a deal with them.  
  
Thug: As you wish, master.  
  
Back to them...  
  
Popo: Yippee!  
  
Nana: Hooray!  
  
Thug 1: That's one of them.  
  
Thug 2: To be precise, two of them.  
  
Thug 1: They look harmless. We'll try catching them.  
  
Pokey: NESS!!!!!  
  
YL: It's him again.  
  
Ness: I'm bored of him.  
  
Pokey: I finally mastered the Pokey Tornado! Die!  
  
Pokey starts spinning towards Ness.  
  
Ness: PK Thunder!  
  
The thunderbolt bounced off Pokey.  
  
Ness: What?!  
  
Pokey: You're done for!  
  
Young Link threw a bomb at Pokey and the explosion sent Pokey flying.  
  
Ness: Thanks a lot.  
  
Thug 1: I'll grab them in the net.  
  
Suddenly, Pokey flew down from the sky and knocked down the 2 thugs, sending them rolling into the manhole.  
  
Thug 2: Ouch.  
  
Leonardo: Who are you?  
  
Raphael: You must be Shredder's minion!  
  
Thug 1: Talking turtles!  
  
You wouldn't want to know what happened to them.  
  
Back home...  
  
Phone: ring  
  
Bowser: (Answers) MORON!!!!! DON'T CALL THE WRONG NUMBER AGAIN!!!!!  
  
Pikachu: Winter is cold during this year.  
  
Roy: Get the digital video camera fixed for we need it tomorrow.  
  
Fox: Okay, I want to go also.  
  
Dr. Mario: The fashion takes place tomorrow at 7:00 PM. Below age 18 isn't allowed. The designer's name is Ware Som Dres, he's from Dalaam. It will be about winter clothes.  
  
Phone: ring  
  
Bowser: (Answers) This is it, blind fool! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN!!!!!!  
  
The one dialing the phone is...  
  
Michelangelo: That person always shouts at me for dialing the wrong number!  
  
Raphael: Can't help it if you always dial to his house and the Pizza Palace's number is near identicle to his.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. chapter 3

This chapter will contain scenes that's not suitable for younger readers. If you are offended by nudity in fashions, please skip to the last part of this chapter.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Next morning, uh... I mean night...  
  
Zelda: You kids and four pokemons stay home.  
  
Mewtwo: I have no time for admiring clothes.  
  
So the adult Smashers left.  
  
???: The adults are gone, but not the psychic master.  
  
Thug: He's pretty dangerous.  
  
???: But we must kidnap the children.  
  
Meanwhile, in Fourside...  
  
DK: Hey, Falcon. No parking here.  
  
CF: Yeah right. (Rips off sign)  
  
So they went in.  
  
Back home...  
  
Mewtwo: I'm going out to concentrate on my mind and learn about the meaning of night.  
  
And so...  
  
???: Good, he's gone.  
  
Thug: We'll get the kids.  
  
???: Have some members go after the adults also.  
  
And the adults are...  
  
Mario: We gotta the front-a seat.  
  
Peach: Those coats sure look cozy.  
  
Zelda: I like the yellow one.  
  
Falco: WOW! She's stripping!  
  
Ganondorf: Picture it, quick!  
  
Roy: It's a 2-side coat. She's changing to the other side.  
  
Back home...  
  
Ness: They never expected us to see it from TV.  
  
YL: We are bad boys!  
  
Nana: I'm a bad girl!  
  
Outside...  
  
Mewtwo: Why do we sleep at night? Why does Ganondorf snore so loud? Why does Yoshi drool when sleeping? Why does Dr. Mario talk in his sleep? Why does Kirby eat during a sleepwalk?  
  
In Fourside...  
  
Fox: Nice see-through dress.  
  
Bowser: I'm happy I came.  
  
Game & Watch (G&W): Move a little, Link. You're taking my seat away.  
  
Link: You're sharing the same seat with me because it's all taken already. And now you're telling me to move? C'mon, you're too skinny.  
  
G&W: I'm not skinny!  
  
Audience: Shh...  
  
Luigi: O_O Look at that girl!!!!  
  
Fox: She looks like Jill Valentines from Resident Evil.  
  
Luigi: I mean her clothes!  
  
Peach: Well, the skirt is too long, you might trip on it anytime.  
  
Luigi: I mean the dress!  
  
Zelda: Nice red dress.  
  
Luigi: Can't you see something more exciting?  
  
Marth: You're right!  
  
Mario: 0o0  
  
Samus: That dress will never keep the breast warm.*  
  
*Please use your imagnation.  
  
Back home...  
  
Ness: 0_0  
  
YL: I never saw such exciting thing since Saria got caught in the fishing net while bathing!  
  
Back at the fashion...  
  
Roy: Now pose while I take your picture.  
  
Suddenly, the lights went out!  
  
Audience: Blackout!  
  
Ganondorf: I love the dark!  
  
G&W: I can't see myself!  
  
Luigi: AH!!! THE DARK!!!!  
  
When the lights came back, they saw Star Gang members in the catwalk.  
  
Member 1: We are not here to abuse the models.  
  
Member 2: We're after some people calling themselves the Smashers.  
  
Dr. Mario: Would that be us?  
  
Member 1: You said well. Now die!  
  
Marth: Why die?  
  
Member 1: DIE!!!!  
  
And so, the Smashers fought the bad guys on the catwalk while the audiences cheer.  
  
DK: I'll headbutt you into the ground!  
  
Link: Hiya! (Slashes) Oops, sorry lady, I sliced your dress in half. You should wear something under next time.  
  
Samus: I can kill you without my armor!  
  
Zelda: I'll keep you warm with Din's Fire!  
  
Member: Ouch! Burning!  
  
Dr. Mario: See my poison pills!  
  
CF: Falcon Punch!  
  
Member: WAH!!! (Flies into backstage)  
  
CF: Come out and fight! I don't want to fight where the models are changing! How can I concentrate when there are models undressing and all?  
  
After some rough battle...  
  
Link: Victory!!!!  
  
Dr. Mario: They were no challenge.  
  
Random people: Thanks a lot, you saved this place.  
  
Random guy: We should reward you.  
  
Roy: I want a kiss from the prettiest model!  
  
After a while...  
  
Marth: You should've been more gentle. Now you got a bitch slap instead.  
  
Peach: We're home, kids.  
  
Zelda: Roy, be sure to keep the camera out of kids' reach. They're not allowed to see such scene.  
  
Yoshi: The house is ruined!  
  
Ness: It's horrible!  
  
YL: Star Gang came in and attacked!  
  
Pikachu: They got Popo, Nana, and Pichu!  
  
DK: Where's Mewtwo?  
  
Mewtwo: I'm back. I finally found the answers to what had happened every night.  
  
Bowser: You shouldn't run out at night! Now see what happened to our house!  
  
Phone: ring  
  
Bowser: (Answers) We're having serious problems and you're calling for more pizza? SCRAM!!!!  
  
Jigglypuff: They left behind a tape recorder.  
  
Recorder: Listen, Smashers. If you want the kids back, then exchange your weapon-making machine for it. Have only one representative take the machine to the beach. That person must be unarmed and no one else must be with him. We'll be watching over you and will be cutting the phone lines to prevent you from calling the police.  
  
Samus: They voice sounds familiar.  
  
Mewtwo: Really, it sounds extremely familiar.  
  
Fox: They want the machine in the basement.  
  
Falco: For destructive reasons, I believe.  
  
Zelda: We can't leave the kids alone. We must save them!  
  
Fox: Let's get a plan.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Well? Is the fashion too revealing? Please use your imagination. Why is the recorder's voice so familiar to the Smashers? Onto the next chapter! Let's see how they rescue the kids! 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Samus: So here's our plan. Since we don't need the weapon machine, I have put a bomb onto the machine so that we will trigger it to explode once you gave it to the Star Gang. Of course, we have to wait for the representative, which is Mario, to come out with the prisoners first, since the Gang said the prisoners will be set free if they got the machine.  
  
Mario: Smart-a plan.  
  
The next day, Mario is waiting at the nearest beach.  
  
Mario: (whistling the Mario theme)  
  
A submarine rised from the sea, and out came...  
  
Mario: Stu and Pid!  
  
Stu: Good to see you, Mario.  
  
Pid: You didn't expect us to be part of Star Gang, right?  
  
Mario got into the submarine and it went back to an underwater base.  
  
Mario: Nice place.  
  
Stu: Our boss likes clean.  
  
Pid: Careful, the floor is slippery. (Slips) Ouch.  
  
Mario finally reached the main room and met the boss.  
  
???: It's been a while, Mario.  
  
Mario: You? KING STARMAN!!!!!!!!!*  
  
*Read my SSBM fanfic "Return of Giygas"  
  
King Starman (KS): Yes, it is me.  
  
Mario: You should-a be dead after falling into da volcano.  
  
KS: But I didn't fall into the lava. In case you didn't know, I was living with Stu and Pid all along. I've been working on this underwater base and gathering people to create the Star Gang.  
  
Mario: Here's da machine, now free the prisoners.  
  
KS: Thanks for the machine. Lock him up!  
  
Mario: You said-a you'll free us!  
  
KS: And you were dumb enough the believe me!  
  
And so, Mario was locked up.  
  
Popo: Hi, Mario.  
  
Nana: You came to save us?  
  
Pichu: It's rather cozy here. The service is pretty good also.  
  
Back at the mansion...  
  
Phone: ring  
  
Bowser: (answers) This is not... oh, Mario. What? King Starman! What? You're locked up! What? You sneezed! Bless you. What? Pichu farted! What? Stu and Pid! What? How many wrong phone calls did I receive? About 167. What? You need help, fine.  
  
Soon...  
  
Samus: That means if Mario pressed the remote, the base will explode and take him and the others along.  
  
Fox: Guess we'll have to use our private submarine.  
  
Falco: It can only fit 4 people.  
  
So they cast lots and Link, Ganondorf, Pikachu, and Luigi were chosen.  
  
Luigi: NO!!!! NOT ME!!!!!  
  
Peach: You don't want to save your brother, don't you?  
  
Luigi: But...  
  
Peach: No butts! You should save your brother if you care for him. You finally get a chance to do something heroic.  
  
Ganondorf: Let's get moving!  
  
Link: C'mon!  
  
Pikachu: Let's get shocking!  
  
Phone: ring  
  
Bowser (answers) No! This is not Pizza Palace!  
  
They somehow got the submarine into the sea and set off to rescue the imprisoned Smashers.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Surprised to see King Starman return, right? Please R&R. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Dr. Mario: Saw the news? The headline is "Fight in Fourside Fashion". If you look in the background, you can see Link cutting a woman's clothe in half.  
  
Zelda: How's Link right now?  
  
Falco: Do those four even know how drive a submarine?  
  
Phone: ring  
  
You know who called again.  
  
In the sub...  
  
Link: Do you really know how to drive, Luigi?  
  
Luigi: If I can drive a kart, then a submarine should be easy  
  
Pikachu: Then why are we spinning around?  
  
Luigi: It's just that Fox didn't know what he's thinking when he's creating the control panel.  
  
Ganondorf: Move it! I'll drive.  
  
The sub zoomed forward really fast.  
  
Luigi: STOP IT!!!!  
  
Ganondorf: It's going fast, that's great!  
  
Pikachu: How do you stop it?  
  
Ganondorf: Yeah, how to stop it, Luigi?  
  
Luigi: A... ah...  
  
Link: He's frightened out by the speed.  
  
Pikachu: We're hitting a rock!  
  
Ganondorf: Let's try anything. (Press button)  
  
The sub fired a missile and destroyed the rock, thus creating a hole for them to enter.  
  
Link: This rock is hollow.  
  
Luigi: A... ah...  
  
Ganondorf: The walls outside look metallic. We must be inside a base.  
  
Pikachu: The Star Gang base!  
  
Sure enough, they emerged and found themselves in the base.  
  
Luigi: That was quick.  
  
Suddenly, the alarm went on.  
  
KS: The Smashers are here! Attack them!  
  
Link: We got some fighting to do.  
  
Ganondorf: Fighting is my life!  
  
Pikachu: Let's do it!  
  
Luigi: Let's get out of here!  
  
The 4 Smashers fought the bad guys without trouble.  
  
KS: Get them! Don't let them through! Full power!!!  
  
Pikachu: Do something, Luigi.  
  
Luigi is running around yelling and swinging his arms. But he proved useful by running over the bad guys.  
  
Stu: You can't get through us.  
  
Pid: We'll take you with this Fried Lobster Tank.  
  
Ganondorf: We can get through you easily.  
  
The Fried Lobster Tank fired pincers, but Link cuts it in half.  
  
Link: Very soft.  
  
Stu: We got another pincer!  
  
But Ganondorf tears it before Stu fires.  
  
Pid: We can still ram you!  
  
Pikachu: PIKA!!!! (Fires an electric beam)  
  
Stu: No! The tank is destroyed!  
  
Pid: Run!  
  
Luigi: They're gone. I didn't want to fight them anyway.  
  
Pikachu: You never wanted to fight.  
  
The 4 Smashers made their way through the base until they rescued the prisoners.  
  
Mario: Luigi!  
  
Luigi: Mario!  
  
Pikachu: Pichu!  
  
Pichu: Pikachu!  
  
Nana: Saved at last!  
  
Popo: Good thing we brought the jigsaw along so we won't get bored in the prison.  
  
Ganondorf: Let's get King Starman!  
  
KS: Do you think you can destroy me?  
  
Link: My master sword can destroy anything! Hiya! (Jumps at King)  
  
KS: PSI Freeze!  
  
Link turned to ice.  
  
Pikachu: How unkind of you! (Fire beam)  
  
Starman absorbed it with PSI Magnet.  
  
KS: You cannot overpower my psychic powers!  
  
Ganondorf: You die!  
  
KS: PSI Starstorm! (Blasts Ganondorf away)  
  
Mario: He's strong!  
  
Luigi: I've wet my pants!  
  
Nana: We can never stop him!  
  
Popo: We're done for!  
  
KS: This shall be your grave!  
  
Everyone was beaten up badly.  
  
Pikachu: We're done for...  
  
Pichu: No...  
  
Mario: Mamamia...  
  
KS: Prepare for the final blow!  
  
Ganondorf: It's not over yet!  
  
KS: It's useless!  
  
How will the ending be? Find out in the next chapter! 


	6. Final Chapter

Final Chapter  
  
The Smashers in the Star Gang base are losing the fight.  
  
KS: Give up now!  
  
Ganondorf: Never!  
  
KS: You shall be the first to die!  
  
Ganondorf jumped at King and wrestled with him, but got beaten up badly.  
  
Ganondorf: I won't... give up.  
  
KS: Prepare to die!  
  
Ganondorf: This shall not happen...  
  
Luigi shot forward and knocked down King Starman.  
  
Luigi: Run! Ganondorf!  
  
KS: You get out of my way!  
  
Luigi: YAH!!!! (Wets pant)  
  
Mario: You stop-a it! (Gets punched)  
  
King Starman beats up everyone badly.  
  
Link: I can't lose...  
  
Popo: This is it...  
  
Nana: No... I haven't finished the jigsaw yet.  
  
Pichu: Pichu...  
  
KS: I will be laughing when you go to hell! Ha ha ha ha!  
  
Ganondorf: That does it!!!!  
  
With a blinding flash, Ganondorf transformed into...  
  
KS: What the?!  
  
Mario: Mamamia!  
  
Luigi: YA!  
  
Popo: Woo!  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
  
Nana: Cool!  
  
Link: All right!  
  
Ganondorf transformed into... GANON!!!!!  
  
Ganon: Die, Starman!  
  
KS: You think you can still defeat me? En guard!  
  
The two battled ferociously. Ganon tossed KS around like a rag doll. KS's psychic attacks didn't work so well against Ganon.  
  
Ganon: You're done for!  
  
KS: What a hard opponent!  
  
Ganon: Warthog Punch!*  
  
*Ganon is a pig after all, right?  
  
KS: UWA!!!!!  
  
Link: C'mon! Give him some more!  
  
Mario: Yippee!  
  
Luigi: Fight on!  
  
Pikachu: Get him!  
  
Pichu: Let him get it!  
  
Popo: Fight!  
  
Nana: Go, Ganon!  
  
Ganon: Now to end it! Swine's Leg! (Kicks KS)  
  
KS: NO!!!!  
  
Link: We got him!  
  
KS: Stop... This is enough.  
  
Ganon: You are not fit to live.  
  
KS: I can heal myself with PSI Life-up. I never give up easily. This base shall explode within 5 minutes. See if you can escape in time! I'm off!  
  
KS runs through a hidden door on the wall.  
  
Link: He's getting away!  
  
Luigi: It's gonna blow! Let's run!  
  
Pikachu: We'll never be able to escape!  
  
Ganon: Back to the sub!  
  
But the sub is destroyed.  
  
Luigi: No!!!!!  
  
Mario: Now what?  
  
Link: We may have to swim out.  
  
Nana: But we'll never be able to escape the explosion radius in time!  
  
Ganon: Put on these life vests. I'll cover you from the explosion. Now pray that we can survive it.  
  
Meanwhile, on a boat...  
  
Samus: See anything suspicious?  
  
Marth: Yes! A rock shaped of a star.  
  
Samus: Besides that?  
  
Marth: Guano falling down.  
  
Suddenly, an explosion was heard and water gushed up.  
  
Peach: Whoa!  
  
Yoshi: An underwater volcano is erupting!  
  
Mario, Luigi, Pikachu, Link, Ganondorf, Pichu, Nana, and Popo came to the surface.  
  
Mario: We're saved!  
  
Pichu: Fate has allowed us to live!  
  
And so...  
  
Falco: There's something on the radar. It must be a submarine.  
  
Pikachu: That must be King Starman escaping.  
  
Ganondorf: Let's go after him!  
  
Sure enough...  
  
Pid: There's a ship following us!  
  
KS: They escaped the lab! Let's dive deep into the sea so they will lost track of us. And also fire the newly-made drill torpedo at them!  
  
Stu: Fire!  
  
The submarine fired a drill at the Smashers' ship.  
  
Falco: A never-seen before torpedo is coming this way!  
  
Fox: That must be the weapon they created! Dodge it quick!  
  
They dodged the torpedo.  
  
KS: Miss! Let's get away from them. I still have the weapon-machine in my hands!  
  
Mario: I still have da remote control! I press it and da weapon-machine will go boom!  
  
Samus: Great! Press it.  
  
They pressed the button and King Starman's submarine exploded.  
  
Smashers: Hooray!!!!!  
  
But they were wrong, because on the shore...  
  
KS: Curse those Smashers! I never expected them to get us!  
  
Pid: Good thing we survived the explosion...  
  
Stu: Cheer up, we're still together.  
  
KS: I will show them someday, I will!  
  
Back home...  
  
Luigi: The news headline is "Star Gang disbanded. Thanks go to Smashers".  
  
Ness: Yeah! We're heroes!  
  
Bowser: It's great to do something good!  
  
Roy: We're getting famous every time.  
  
Peach: Now that King Starman is gone, why don't we throw a party at Caesar's Pizza Palace?  
  
Smashers: Good idea!  
  
Phone: ring  
  
Bowser: (Answers) It's either you don't know how to dial or your phone is broken. This is not Caesar's Pizza Palace!!!!!  
  
THE END  
  
How do you like it? Please read & review! There will be more stories about the Smashers! You'll never know when King Starman will appear again! 


End file.
